The harmful little trick
by adiosToredor
Summary: Roxas and Xion have been through alot, like Riku, and Roxas' mom, Aerith, but when Ven poses as Roxas, and hurts Xion will he get her back? RokuShion, SoKai!
1. update week 1

A/N: First I don't know if this will be a one-shot, a two-shot, or a chapter story, so plz don't ask. Second Superior is being lazy! Also this isn't done yet but I'm putting it up to see what ppl think so far. :)

**The harmful little trick**

Hi I'm Roxas, I have blonde, spiky, "gravity defying" hair with ocean blue eyes. I have a scar on my right shoulder from when I fought this guy, Riku over the girl I love. I wear a pair of black pants that for some reason turn tanish white. With them I wear black and gray tennis shoes. I also wear a white, short sleeve jacket, with a hood. The inside of the hood is red. Underneath I wear a black zipped up shirt, and I'm not telling anyone what I wear underneath that, I'm taken!

That's right, I have a girlfriend! Her name is Xion. Or as I sometimes call her, Xi-Xi! She has short beautiful black hair, with the most gorgeous, breath taking sapphire eyes. She wears a red jacket that is only half of a jacket with short sleeves; she has a pink shirt under that. She wears a blue skirt that ends an inch before her knees. She also has pink flip-flops.

There's also this suspicious guy, who looks identical to me, except he wears all white, and purple. His name is...um...Ventus, or as some call him, Ven. If I remember right.

Alright your probably wondering where I'm going. Remember my girlfriend, Xion? Well she just called me, and told me she was sick; so I'm going to go take care of her, since ya know her father, Leon died a year after she was born, and her mother, Yuffie is living in Italy. Plus I am her boyfriend, so it's what I do. I even made some of my special chicken noodle soup. The secret is the sickness medicine my mom makes called 'Mom's cure'.

Yes I'd be rich if I didn't want to be with Xion. See my mom, Aerith doesn't like Xion. My dad, Cloud was on her side! She called her a 'filthy whore'. So I haven't spoken to my parents in a long, long time. Do you expect me to after they made Xion cry? I'm _**VERY**_ protective of her. If someone hurts her, emotionally, or physically, they WILL pay or my name isn't Roxas Miyamoto! And it is!

"Roxas! You forgot your phone!" Oh right, that's my twin brother, Sora Miyamoto. We're fraternal twins, ya know don't look identical. He has brown, spiky hair, with ocean blue eyes. He has a black jacket, with a blue and red shirt. Along with a pair of black shorts, with red packs on the side. He has yellow shoes too. He came running with a black and yellow phone in his hand.

"Oh thank you Sora. Are you on your way to see Kairi?" I asked taking my phone from him.

"Yeah she called me over. Wanna come?"

"Sorry Xion's sick and I'm going to go take care of her. If she wasn't sick I would."

"Oh that's okay. Well tell her I said hi." Said Sora running off to Kairi's house. This ironically was right next to Xion's. *knock knock knock*

"*cough*" I heard. I opened the door with the key that she gave a long time ago. I popped my head in and looked around. Xion was lying on her couch in the family room. She was looking at the door.

"Hey Xi-Xi, I brought some of my special chicken noodle soup." I announced pushing open the door, and walking into the family room, with a grin on my face.

"Hi...*Cough*Roxas. I didn't expect you...*cough*to come over." Said Xion with a weak smile.

"Of course I'd come over! I'm your boyfriend. I'll take care of you always, and I have the scar to prove it." I said lifting up my right sleeve. A tear came to her eye.

"Sorry about that. That's *Cough* my fault." She said looking away. I used my finger to wipe away the tear.

"Don't be it proves my love for you, and it shows guys that if they want to fight over you, that I'm strong and will kick their ass. And if that's not enough, then there's this guy; Ven who looks identical to me and you'll be able to tell us apart." I started placing my hand on hers.

"Now sleep. It's the best medicine." I said closing the curtains to block the sun.

"Okay and Ro-ro-ro *Achoo* Roxas you can go wa-wa wa-wa *Achoo* watch TV if you want."She looks so adorable when she's like a helpless puppy!

_1 week later..._

Again I'm on my way to Xion's house. Hey that Ke$ha song _your love is my drug_ is true to me. Xion's love is my drug. And I'm happily addicted. Also we're going on double date, with Sora, and Kairi. The four of us are going bowling then we're going out for pizza!

*Knock knock knock* the door immediately swung open to reveal my Xion with her hair tied back in a blue bow. So adorable...

"Wow Xi-Xi your hair's amazing!" I said without knowing it.

"Thank you Roxy. By the way your sister Naminé called. She wants you and Sora to pick her up at the airport." Again I forgot someone. See me and Sora aren't twins. Sora, Naminé, and I are triplets.

Naminé has Blonde hair, that on the left shoulder her hair goes behind where on the right it's in front. She has the usual ocean blue eyes. She wears a white dress with a pair of blue sandals. Unlike me and Sora, she lives with our mother.

"How about the four of us pick her up?" I asked. Wait where will she stay?

"Okay. Let's go pick the other two up." Now that I think about it, did I tell you how beautiful her voice is? We walked over Kairi's house to pick them up.

*ding dong* the door swung open and hit me in the face, because Sora opened the door and usually tends to accidentally hit people in the face with the door.

"*Gasp* Roxy! Are you okay?" Asked my little angel with her arm around me.

"I am now." I said as I stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Um are we going?" Asked Sora.

"Oh right we need to cancel." I started as I wrapped my arm around my Xion.

"See Naminé called and needs us to pick her up at the airport. And by us I mean the four of us." Finished Xion. Isn't it amazing how she know what I'm going to say?

"Hey Kairi, will you come with us to the airport? We need to pick up Naminé." Said Sora as Kairi came down the stairs with a pink head band on.

I should explain how Kairi looks. Well, she has brown hair with Cerulean blue eyes, (what's with everyone having blue eyes!) and she has a pink dress. With a white spaghetti strapped shirt that has a hood attached to it too. Her dress has lots of zippers, and is a no strap dress. For her shoes she wears pink tennis shoes.

"Oh sure! That's fine with me. I like your sister." Said Kairi. We all got in my red convertible which has five seats in it. Sora drove while Xion, and I sat in the back. Kairi sat up next to Sora.

On our way to the airport I had my arm around Xion while she was asleep on my shoulder. She told me she was working late last night at the Destiny Islands Pizzeria. She's the manager of the one down her street. I got off early last night. I work at the Paopu Hangout. It's a restaurant. I'm the best waiter there. When we got there, I reluctantly woke her up.

"Xion did Naminé tell you which gate she'd come from?" I asked as she started waking up.

"Gate 5." She replied stretching. She reminded me of when me and my first girlfriend met...Wait she is my first girlfriend!

/Flashback/

It was twelfth grade, lunch period.

I turned the corner quickly to avoid Sora, when I ran into someone.

"What the!" I heard a girl say. I sat up.

"I'm sorry!" I said picking up my things.

"No it's my fault." She was hastily picking her things up too. When we both stood up we had a glimpse of each others' eyes.

"Um I'm Roxas. Roxas Miyamoto." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Xi-Xion." she said shaking my hand.

"Hey you're kinda...cute."I said shyly. Which was weird because I'm never shy. I'm so outgoing!

"Th-thank...you...You...too!" She said back. I could tell she was shy too, but seemed to be shy a lot.

"Wanna...grab some lunch?" I asked again kinda shyly.

"S-sure." She replied. I was so happy.

/Flashback end/

And now it's been six years and we still haven't gotten into a fight or broken up at all! I'm pretty sure she's the one!=D How did this start again? What was I talking about again? Oh yeah we're picking up Naminé! Alright, back on track!

We went to gate 5 and waited a while. Until we saw Naminé coming down the escalators with a strap bag. Just as we spotted her, I noticed my best friend, Axel was next to us.

Axel is a red headed pyro, he has grassy green eyes, with purple triangles under them. He also wears all red. Like a red vest on top of a red shirt that says, 'Push me and you'll be on fire!...Literally!' He had blue jeans spray painted red, with red sandals.

"Uh Axel? What are you doing here? Did Naminé call you too?" I asked looking at him.

"Naminé? No I'm waiting for my son, Marluxia. I want him to meet my fiancee, you know Larxene?" Stated Axel as he kept staring at the escalators.

"Wait a minute! You don't have a child! You never got married, and you always said you did it protected!"I shouted quietly.

"Yeah...Well once I didn't with this girl Peine. Plus I bet you did it once unprotected with Xion!" He blurted out. Good thing no one heard.

"Wrong! We've never done it."

"If you don't like her, dump her!"

"I do like her, but I don't want it to seem to fast."

"It's been six years! You people are 22!"

"I don't- Oh hey Naminé!" I said giving my female triplet a hug.

"Hey Roxy, Axey, Sor! Oh hello, Kairi, Xion." Said Naminé. I wonder why she doesn't like Kairi, and Xi-Xi.


	2. AN

**Okay this will contine to be a one-shot but since I can't seem to get to my point fast, I'm going to put my updates up at the end of each week in the "chapter" part. See I even thought of making it a chapter thanks to WaterAngel-Alyssa for suggesting it but then it was kinda hard so just letting ya know plus I'm also updating to say; I'M NOT DEAD! Bye!**


	3. Update week 2

**Recap**

"It's been six years! You people are 22!"

"I don't- Oh hey Naminé!" I said giving my female triplet a hug.

"Hey Roxy, Axey, Sor! Oh hello, Kairi, Xion." Said Naminé. I wonder why she doesn't like Kairi, and Xi-Xi.

**Recap end**

"Hey Naminé how ya doin?" Said Sora giving her a hug.

"Oh um...GREAT! Much better than our older brother, Tidus. Don't worry about where I'm staying, I'm meeting him at some place called the Paopu Hangout. Do you know where it is?"

Tidus is the first born in our family. He's never had a girlfriend, which he why lives with our parents. See mom doesn't hate Xion, or Kairi, she just doesn't us dating. She's afraid of us spending too much time with them and not enough with her. Tidus is mom's assistant. Yeah he works for our mom. Remember she runs Mom Cura. Oh I'm rambling!

"Um Naminé? I work there. I'm not working there tonight though, so yeah I know where it is. We can all go out for dinner there tonight! Oh, and bye Axel!" I said as we started leaving. When we got in the car, Sora drove again, with Kairi in the front. Naminé, Xion, and I sat in the back. I was in the middle with my Xion on the right of me. Naminé was on the left. My Xi-Xi held to my arm. Also I think someone gave Sora a huge pixy stix, because he was even more of a reckless driver than normal.

"Sora! If get a scratch on my car, you're so dead!" I threatened.

"What if I pinch your precious Xion?" Teased Sora. I wrapped my arm around her again.

"I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"I shouted as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Okay if you two keep yelling at each other I'll rip both your heads off." Threatened Naminé.

"Please stop Roxas. For me?" Asked Xion sweetly.

"Yeah you too Sora." Said Kairi playfully punching Sora in the arm.

"Okay Xi, just for you." I said kissing her nose.

"Wait Rox, how did afford this car if mom doesn't give you any munny?" Asked Naminé.

"Uncle Luxord bought it for me for my birthday."


	4. update week 3 Final update!

"Uncle Luxord bought it for me as a birthday present." I said smiling.

"He got me a green beetle." Said Sora making a sharp left turn.

"Really? He got me the deluxe edition of the new art tools and sketchbook! They just came out!" Said Naminé really excited.

"Wait our birthday was 2 months ago though." Said Sora.

"He has his ways! It's called beating the president of the company at poker!" Said Naminé giggling. It was then that we arrived at the paopu hangout. The five of us all walked in.

"Hey Roxas." Said Melanie the five of us walked in.

"Hey Melanie. Table for-." I started before Naminé butted in.

"6." She said I knew she was adding 1 because of the person she was meeting with.

"Alright booth, or table."

"Booth."

"Employee booth you know the way." Said Melanie handing me the menus.

"Oh and we're expecting someone else." I added as we started heading towards the back where the table was. Sora, and Kairi sat on the left; Kairi on the inside. Xi, Naminé, and I sat on the right; Xi on the inside, then me, then Naminé.

As we sat down, Naminé got up, and said, "I gotta make a call. Brb." She left the restaurant. After about a minute, she came back in, and sat down. Just then our waiter, Wakka, walked over.

"Hey Roxas man! Ish Thish your lady? Ya know the one tat you always talk about." He asked pointing at Naminé.

"If by lady you mean triplet sister. No I was talking about Xion!" I started as I put my arm around my Xion to show him who she was.

"That's Sora, the other triplet brother, and that's his girlfriend Kairi. This is Naminé." I said pointing at them as I said their names.

"Ah. Ello! My name's Wakka, man. But you can call me Surfer Wakka!" He said shaking everyone's hands. Suddenly there was a mysteriously familiar voice.

"NAMI!" Shouted a guy who looked exactly like me- Oh it's just Ven...VEN! NAMINÉ IS STAYING WITH HIM?

"Naminé stood up and ran to him screaming "VEN-BABY!" She threw herself at him.

_About half way through dinner..._

_*ring ring ring*_

Xion's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It read 'Mom'.

"Hello?

…

Yes I'm Xion Sato.

…

WHAT! HOW!

…

Oh m-my g-god." Now Xi was starting to crying.

"T-thank y-you f-for t-telling me...B-bye." She hung up, then looked at me. I could see her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" I asked in a concerned, and calm tone.

"My m-mom j-just d-died..." I was very surprised. Then I scooted towards her, and held her close as she cried.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered as she was crying.

"How?" Asked Sora not thinking. I kicked him in the shin.

"S-she f-fell d-d-down a f-few stairs, then g-got ran over b-by a c-car." She choked out between sobs. (A/N: LOL! What a way to die! Whoa look what I did! It's Xigbar! P] )

"Don't worry Xi. It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

"T-thanks... R-Roxy. B-but I k-kinda w-wanna go home." She whispered so only I could hear.

"Okay. Hey guys I'm gonna take Xion home. Here's 30 munny. That should cover mine and Xi's dinners." I said as I put the yellow munny on the table. Naminé got up so the two of us could get out.

"Wait Roxas how the hell will we get home?" Asked Sora.

"Sora! Watch your language!" I heard Kairi say.

"Take my car. I'm going to walk her home." I said before I started walking her away.

When we passed Melanie I said, "I left my munny with my brother and sister." Then I walked Xion to her house. When we got there, she was still crying, but she wasn't crying as much as she was before.

"Well I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow." I started walking away, when I felt an arm grab mine. I turned my head, to see it was Xi who had grabbed my arm.

"Roxy wait! Please don't leave me tonight." I was surprised at first, but then I realized she didn't want to be alone. I wouldn't either if my mom died...Then again I still don't care. She still hurt Xi.

"Okay then come to my house with me." I said as I wiped away the tears she still had left.

"O-okay, Roxy. But there's o-one problem. I don't r-really want to walk anymore." She said, sniffling.

"No problem!" I said picking her up bridal style, then I kissed her cheek.

I walked her to the house that me and Sora shared. When we got to the front porch I put her down and unlocked the door. I opened the door for Xi, then I checked the time. _10:44_ judging by the fact that my car in back, and Sora's is gone, and he's not here; I assumed that he went drinking tonight, just like every Tuesday. Wait, it's Wednesday. Stupid drunky!

But hey at least he'll be gone all night! See when he drinks, he usually spends the night at which ever bar he goes to that night. See it's called being drunk. He only drinks cause he's not allowed to eat tons of sugar... or cake. Especially cake! He'll eat it, throw it, and pretend to kill it, make out with it, and well sit on it. He has crazy problems. Where was I again? Oh yeah Xi's at my house!

"Hey Xi, wanna watch a movie?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Sure, what movie?"

"How about...Beauty and the Beast?"(A/N: LOL I couldn't think of a better romance movie! Cut me some slack! Right now it's 11:56 PM! So my brain is bad right now! Also I'm hyped up on Sugar and Caffeine! Thanks to my stash of Pixy Stixs, and Diet Coke! Mix them together to get 4 hours of hyperness with Demyx and then a splitting headache! Ow my head.) I suggested pulling out the movie case.

"Okay." After the movie it was about 12: 38 AM. (IDK how long it is! Oh Demy and Zexy both say hi.)

"*YAWN* I think it's time to go to sleep." I grabbed Xion's arm and pulled her to my room.

She comes over every Tuesday. It's one of those times we cuddle, only cuddle though. But it's different this week! We get to cuddle twice this week! I led her to my bed. You know what you can think what we did but we only cuddled… Not anything else…

_The Next Morning…_

When I woke up I was holding Xi. Her eyes were a little, and her cheeks were wet. I could tell she was crying in her sleep. I moved her closer, and then even though she was asleep I wiped away her tears with the back of my hands. But she woke up as I did.

"Good morning Xi-Xi." I said kissing her forehead.

"Morning Rox." She said kinda drowsily. I shoulda expected that.

"Hey Xi what do you want to do today? I don't have to work today." I asked looking into her eyes.

"Roxy. I told you yesterday I have to work from 11- 4." She said when she was done I thought of an idea.

"Then how about I stop by at about 12 and bring you lunch?" I said smiling sweetly.

"I'd love that. Almost as much I love you." She said she before kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I said before I brought her closer and kissed her on the lips. I opened my eyes after we broke apart. Just then I was blinded by a bright light…

"Rise and Shine! It's 10:30! And Roxas, can I borrow some underwear? I made a huge rip in mine-" Shouted Sora opening the curtains.

"NO GET OUT SORA!" I shouted. Crazy drunky.

He ran out shouting, "DON'T EAT ME!" he flailed his arms over his head.

"Oh My God! It's 10:30! I have to go home and change before work!" She shouted sitting up fast. I sat up after her.

"I'll drive you home." I said as we both got out of bed.

"Thanks Rox, I'd appreciate that." She said flashing me her adorable smile. When got there I remembered something.

"Hey Xi, we're still on for tonight right?"

"Of course! Do I ever cancel, or miss a date?"

"Nope but I was just making sure. See you later!"

"Bye Roxy!" Then I drove off. I decided to make Hot Dogs and Salad.

_11:45 AM..._

I pulled into the parking lot of Destiny Islands Pizzeria.

"Hi I'm here to see Xion." I said to Yuna.

"Wait, Roxas? Aren't you in the back?" She peeked around the corner, and then looked back at me.

"Um no I'm right here."

"No you're in the back, and you're making Xion cry!"

"Look if I can go to the back, and can make Xion stop crying."

"Fine go back there then." She said pushing me to the back.

"Ah look it's Ven just showing up." Said the imposter Roxas. I could tell it was obviously Ven.

"What are you talking about you're the real Ven! I would never make my Xi cry!"

"If you're Roxas prove it." Said my crying Xion looking at me.

"Easy!" I said lifting up my right sleeve; revealing my scar from fighting Riku.

"Oh Roxy! I knew you wouldn't break up with me!" She shouted jumping in my arms. I looked at Ven with anger.

"You were going to pretend to be me and break up with Xi weren't you!"

"Oh crap! I hope Naminé won't be too mad." He said before running past us and out of the place. We ran out after him to see him in a blue Porsche with Naminé, driving off.

"If I EVER see him again, I'll murder him! No one comes between us!" I shouted at the world.

"It's okay Rox, I'm mad at him too; but if Naminé helped, then you can't stay mad, she's your sister." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"I guess you're right. Oh by the way I brought you hot dogs and salad!" I said as we walked to my car to get it.

_That night at the park… _

Tonight is very important; this is the thing that has changed my life the most.

"So Roxy, what did you want to talk about?" Said Xi looking in my eyes.

"Well…um…uh…I…was thinking that since we've been dating for 6 years, and since I love you so much, that I…was wondering;" I held her hand, and got down on knee, which attracted a crowd of people, as the park was very full today.

"Xion, will you marry me?" I asked pulling out a black box.

She gasped, before shouting, "Yes! Of course I will!"

The crowd of people went, "Aw!"

A/N: I am done! Hope you liked it! Zexion was the first to read it!

.:Zexion's review corner:.

2 thumbs up. And you should continue!

.: Demyx's review corner:.

They make a cute couple!

.:Review corner end:.

And yes after a few weeks I might make a sequel of them and as a family! Check out my other stories too! Bye!


	5. Hey Sequel is now out

**Hey Sequel is now out! It's called ****Our Family****! It takes place after Roxas, Xion, Sora, Kairi, Axel, Larxene, Naminé, and Ventus have children. But now the POV is in between Roxas, and Xion.**


End file.
